


Starting A New Life

by HanaGapuraKayangan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friendship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaGapuraKayangan/pseuds/HanaGapuraKayangan
Summary: 7-year-old Echizen Ryoma almost got killed by his own mother because he was an omega. It hurt him to know that his mother only want an alpha kid. From that moment, he felt his life as an omega is a curse. 5 years later, Ryoma along with his brother, Ryoga and father, Nanjirou decided to move to Japan to start a new chapter of life.Will Ryoma able to forget the past and enjoy his life? Can he truly adapt his life as an omega?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language... so, forgive my language and grammar... Hope you like it!

****Chapter 1** **

****

Ryoma felt helpless. He could not move his body anymore. He was unsure of what happened but one thing he knew was that his beloved mother had turned into a wicked person.

 

“You dirty omega! I don’t have a son like you!” she screamed like a mad man as she kept kicking Ryoma on his stomach. The 7-year-old-boy could not do anything to defend himself. He was in disadvantage with his small and weak body. Ryoma had lost count on how many times he had received the kicks.

 

“O- Okaasan… S-stop…” Ryoma cried but his voice was nearly unheard. He started losing his consciousness.

 

“If I know that you’re an Omega, I swear I’ll never treat you like I used to!” she continuously kicked her own son. The blood came out from the boy’s mouth but that didn’t make her stop. She laughed instead.

 

“You should die, Ryoma. Die… I don’t mind killing a useless son like you… Hahahaha!!!” She laughed as if she was happy to see her son was nearly dead.

 

“O-kaasan… G-gomenasai…” That was the last thing Ryoma said before his world turned black.

 

She stopped for a few moment, making sure that her son was unconscious. Then, she took out a knife and smiled.

 

“Ne, Ryoma. Since I don’t need an Omega child, I think I should end your life here,” she said.

 

When she was about to stab his son, the door was opened with a strong kick from outside. It was Nanjirou, her husband.

 

“R-Rinko… what have you done?” He was speechless to see his unconscious son. Ryoga, his older son who was standing behind him rushed towards Ryoma.

 

“Chibisuke!!!!” Ryoga hugged his little brother’s body. The older kid grabbed his brother’s wrist to check his pulse.

 

“R-Ryoma… Oyaji! Ryoma is alive but we need to bring him to the hospital!” cried Ryoga. Nanjirou quickly ran towards his sons but was stopped by his wife.

 

“Nanjirou! Stop! Let that kid die… We don’t need a weak Omega in our family,” said Rinko as she tried to hug her husband. Nanjirou was furious and harshly pushed her aside.

 

“Rinko! That boy is our son! I won’t let him die!” he shouted. Nanjirou picked the small boy and carried him. Ryoga followed him from behind.

 

“Nanjirou!!! If you dare to save his life, we’re officially end!” She threatened Nanjirou.

 

Nanjirou turned out and gave her a death glare.

 

“Rinko! From now on, you’re no longer my wife! We’re officially over! I forbid you to come near my kids ever again!” he shouted. With that, he released his alpha pheromone, showing how furious he was at that moment. Rinko could not move her body. She was frightened by the pheromone. Although Rinko was also an alpha, she had to admit that Nanjirou was stronger and more dominant.

 

Nanjirou tried to control himself. He took a glance at Ryoma.

 

“Ryoma… Please, stay strong…” he said.

 

With that, he left Rinko alone and went to the hospital with his kids.

 

“Heh! Nanjirou…I swear… I’ll be back... That omega brat have to die…”

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

5 hours of waiting in front of the emergency room would probably the longest 5 hours in his life. Nanjirou looked at his older son. Ryoga eyes were red because he could not stop crying for hours. Nanjirou knew that Ryoga loves his little brother more than himself.

 

Nanjirou leaned his head against the wall. His mind kept recalling the moment when he saw Ryoma lay unconsciously on the floor with the blood came out from the boy’s mouth. He never thought that Rinko could do that to her- THEIR own son.

 

Suddenly, he felt something on his lap. He looked down and saw Ryoga put his head on his lap. With red eyes, Ryoga stared into his eyes.

 

“Ne, oyaji… is that really bad to be born as an omega? Why did Rinko okaasan hurt chibisuke?” the older son asked. Nanjirou smiled at his son.

 

“Ryoga, whether an alpha, a beta or even an omega, we are humans. Ryoma is just the same. It won’t change the fact that he is my son and also your baby brother,” he said.

 

Ryoga looked at his father and smiled.

 

“Oyaji, I swear I’ll protect chibisuke until he manages to protect himself.” Nanjirou patted the boy’s head.

 

“That’s my boy. Please… I need your help to protect Ryoma until he find himself a partner. Promise?”

 

“I promise! You can rely on me, oyaji!”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

5 years later…

 

Ryoma was playing with Karupin in the living room while Ryoga was busy cooking in the kitchen. Sometimes, Ryoga took a glance at his little brother. Every single time he did that, he smiled and then later, he sighed.

 

5 years had passed since that day. The day when Ryoma nearly killed by his own mother. During these 5 years, Ryoma changed drastically. The younger brother used to be someone who loved to smile and laugh but everything changed. The new Ryoma was hardly smile and laugh. You could even count how many words that came from his mouth per day. The new Echizen Ryoma was just a boy who enjoyed being alone.

 

“Ne, chibisuke! I made Japanese food for dinner tonight! I’m sure you’ll love it!” Ryoga said happily.

 

“Hn. Arigatou.” Two words. No. Only a ‘hn’ sound and a word came from Ryoma. His older brother sighed.

 

“Chibisuke… Oyaji said he wants to discuss something with us tonight. What do you think it is?” Ryoga asked, trying to create conversation with his brother.

 

“I don’t know.” He answered it with a sentence that contains less than 5 words.

 

 

“Hmm… Let’s just wait for oyaji to tell us.” He gave up.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

During dinner, only Ryoga and Nanjirou were having conversation. They were talking about random things and laughed. Ryoma seemed uninterested to join them. So, he ate his dinner quietly.

 

“Ne, oyaji. You said you have something to tell us,” Ryoga said as he just remembered about it.

 

“Ahh… Thanks for reminding me. Ryoga… Ryoma… I’ve decided. We’re going to move to Japan next month. Ryoga, you’re free to choose which high school you want to attend. As for Ryoma, I’ve made an arrangement for you to enter my previous middle school; Seishun Gakuen,” Nanjirou explained about his plan to the kids.

 

“W- W- WHAAAAAT?!!! OYAJIII!!! Damn you, old man! Decided everything on your own!” Ryoga felt annoyed. Nanjirou just laughed.

 

“Oyaji… Is that school… going to accept a weak creature like me?”

 

Nanjirou and Ryoga were speechless for a few moments. Ryoma’s question totally made their brains unable to function well.

 

“R-Ryoma… why did you ask that kind of q-” Nanjirou could not finish his sentence as Ryoma immediately cut it.

 

“Is there any place for a weak omega like me? Perhaps no. I don’t mind not going to school. If I do, maybe oyaji and niichan will end up getting worry about me. I don’t want to be a burden.” Ryoma said with his expressionless face.

 

Ryoga sighed. He knew Ryoma was still upset about what happened to him. It might be true that he and Nanjirou would be worry about Ryoma but it didn’t mean that they need to lock him inside the house for the rest of his life.

 

“Chibisuke… You’re not a burden to me or to oyaji. You never be. We love you so much. Who cares about being alpha, beta or omega. That won’t change the fact that you’re my otoutou. I just want to see you having a normal life like other kids do,” Ryoga finally said the things in his mind. He wanted Ryoma to know that he and their father never hate him. Ryoga put down his chopsticks, got off from the chair and walk towards his little brother. From behind, he hugged Ryoma tightly.

 

“Niichan…” said Ryoma. He didn’t move or refuse Ryoga’s hug.

 

“Chibisuke, I want you to remember that no matter what will happen, oyaji and I will never leave you alone,” said Ryoga as he put his chin on Ryoma’s head. Nanjirou smiled looking at the scene between the two brothers.

 

“A- Arigatou… niichan…”

 

With that, Ryoma agreed to about moving to Japan as well as going to school. He was grateful to have Ryoga and their father by his side. He promised himself not to make those two worried so much. He needed to learn to take care of himself. He wished to be stronger.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A month later…

 

The flight was safely landed at Narita International Airport. The two brothers and their father finally arrived in Japan.

 

“Uwaaah!!! It has been a long time since I came back here! Japan! I miss you!” said Nanjirou happily. Like a child, he ran here and there excitedly. Soon, he started to flirt with random women.

 

Ryoma and Ryoga were dumbfounded to his their father’s behavior. Ryoga shook his head and Ryoma sighed.

 

“Mada mada dane/ daze…” They both said at the same time.

 

“Chibisuke, let’s find our luggage. Leave this old man alone here…” Ryoga suggested. Ryoma nodded and followed his brother from behind, leaving their weird father alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter....

****Chapter 2** **

****

****

****Tezuka’s residence…** **

 

“Ahhh… Nghh…. T-Tezuka… Deeper…”

 

A naked boy with light brown hair moaned in pleasure as another boy with darker brown hair thrust his hard thick length in and out his asshole. Feeling much pleasure, that the light brown hair boy unconsciously released his pheromone.

 

“F-Fuji… I love your scent… Ahhh… It makes me wanting for more…,” said Tezuka, the boy with darker brown hair. While thrusting his length inside and out from Fuji’s hole, he bit the boy here and there all over the body, leaving marks.

 

“Damn alpha… Aahhh!! S-stop biting me…” Fuji cried.

 

Tezuka looked straight in Fuji’s beautiful blue eyes and smirked. Fuji knew Tezuka was not going to stop. Tezuka then licked Fuji’s left cheek many times before he switched to do the same thing with the right cheek.

 

“T-Tezuka… Mnnn… Ahhh… S-stop…” Fuji tried his best not to moan loudly. He bit his lower lip to prevent it from happen.

 

“Don’t bite your lip, Fuji… Let me hear your beautiful moans…” Tezuka whispered in Fuji’s ear.

 

“Nghhh… Y-your family…will hear… Ahhh!!” Fuji suddenly moaned loudly when he felt Tezuka’s length became harder and bigger inside him.

 

“T-Tezuka… Pull it out!Y-You’re not going to-” Before Fuji could able to finish his sentence, Tezuka purposely pulled Fuji’s body and hugged him tightly. Tezuka’s hot length got deeper inside him and…

 

“T-Tezu- Aaaaahhh!!!!”

 

Tezuka came inside him. Fuji could feel the hotness inside him. His body shivered as he felt his head was going to explode. As much as he wanted to push Tezuka, his strength did not match him.

 

After satisfied with his doing, Tezuka pulled out his length and slowly let Fuji lay on the bed. He smirked the moment he saw white thick semen came out from Fuji’s hole.

 

‘Uh-oh… I released too much inside him. Luckily he isn’t in heat or else he’ll get pregnant,’ Tezuka thought. He took a glance at his partner who was unconscious at that moment.

 

“Gomen ne, Fuji… but I do love to come inside you…” He said and kissed the unconscious Fuji on his forehead. Tezuka got off from his bed and walked into the bathroom to prepare the bath so that he could clean Fuji and himself.

After finished with the cleaning session, Tezuka let Fuji rest in his room while he went downstairs to look for food to eat. Having sex for hours made him starved.

 

“Kunimitsu? Where’s Shuusuke-kun?” His grandfather asked. The old man was having his tea at the kitchen.

 

“He’s sleeping…,” Tezuka said as he joined his grandfather at the dining table.

 

“I see. Do you love him? Are you sure you’ve no regret for choosing a mate in this early age?” His grandfather asked. Tezuka stared at him and nodded.

 

“Listen, Kunimitsu. I know you like Shuusuke-kun and I do think he can be a good partner for you. Well, it has been a year since you first mated with him. I hope you can be a faithful partner to Shuusuke-kun. If you ever break his heart, you’ll regret it.” His grandfather reminded him.

 

“I’ll remember that, ojiisan.” Tezuka said. His grandfather smiled at him.

 

“Now, go and prepare some food. Bring it into your room and eat with Shuusuke-kun. He might feel hungry as well. Also… Kunimitsu, don’t do __it__ too often if you don’t want having kids yet. I know you dislike using condom but please, think about Shuusuke-kun. Pregnancy is not a joke.”

 

His grandfather’s warning made his face turned blue.

 

****_______________________________________________________________** **

****

Tezuka entered his room with a tray of food. He slowly put it on the desk beside the bed. He glanced at Fuji’s sleeping face and smiled. He sat beside him while playing with the boy’s light brown silky hair.

 

“Fuji…” He whispered into Fuji’s ear, trying to wake him up. Fuji was a light sleeper so he supposed to wake up even with just a whisper but that moment, he didn’t.

 

‘Did I overdo it? He looks so tired and a bit pale.’ Tezuka thought.

 

“Hey, Fuji… Wake up, my dearest omega. I brought you some food…” He tried to wake him up again. This time, Fuji responded but didn’t really wake up. Fuji unconsciously grabbed the comforters and covered himself from head to toe.

 

“Fuji, are you mad at me? Is your back hurt?” Tezuka asked. He was concerned about his mate.

 

“...away…me sleep…” Tezuka heard Fuji mumbled.

 

“Fine. Sleep well, my beauty.” He said as he patted Fuji’s head before heading to the study table.

 

While doing his homework, Tezuka suddenly remembered about something. He grabbed his bag and took out an A4 envelope. It was the envelope that was given by their tennis couch, Ryuzaki-sensei during recess. Tezuka unsealed the envelope and took out a few sheets of paper.

 

‘A new tennis club member, huh? A transfer student from America…’ He silently read it in his mind.

 

“Well, let’s see what this kid can do… See you tomorrow, Echizen Ryoma…” He said with his usual stoic face.

 

 

****_______________________________________________________________** **

****

****The next morning at Echizen’s residence…** **

****

Nanjirou sighed the moment he looked at the food served on the table. Ryoga cooked Japanese food for breakfast and it has been a week without fail. Ryoga giggled whenever he looked at his father’s reaction.

 

“Oyaji! I know what you’re thinking,” said Ryoga. Nanjirou pouted. He brought a plate of fish and chips from the kitchen and placed it on the table.

 

“Here. For you, oyaji. I know you might get bored if I cook Japanese food everyday so I made this specially for you.” Ryoga explained, knowing his father very well.

 

Ryoga knew his father was not really a fan of Japanese food even though he was born and raised in Japan. Opposite to his baby brother, Ryoma who loved Japanese food so much although he was born and raised in America. As for himself, he was not a picky eater.

 

“Finally…” Nanjirou said as he quickly grabbed his food.

 

“Ohayou…” Ryoma greeted them. Ryoma took a seat and started to eat his meal.

 

“Chibisuke! I made bentou for you! Here!” Ryoga placed the bentou on the table. Ryoma nodded.

 

“Oh, yeah! I’ll accompany you to the school today for the registration.” Ryoga said.

 

“Huh? Aren’t you going to school, niichan?” Ryoma asked.

 

“Ryoga, don’t tell me that you want to skip school…” Nanjirou gave him a death glare. Ryoga laughed awkwardly.

 

“Errr… Not really… I’ll register tomorrow. So, today I’m going to help chibisuke with his registration. Oyaji, I’m a good brother, right?” Ryoga said. Nanjirou rolled his eyes.

 

“Which high school did you choose?” Ryoma asked his brother.

 

“Oda High School. 2 stations from here by bus…” Ryoga said with a smile on his face.

 

“Hmmm… Oda High School… Well, whatever! Don’t try to skip school, okay?” Nanjirou warned Ryoga.

 

“Hai!!! Daijoubu… you can trust me, oyaji…”Ryoga smiled confidently.

 

  ** **_______________________________________________________________****

 

**Seishun Gakuen…**

 

“So… This is Seishun Gakuen, huh? Pretty big…” Ryoga said. He glanced at his baby brother. Ryoma looked kinda anxious.

 

“Chibisuke, are you alright?” Ryoga asked. He placed his right hand on Ryoma’s head and gently patted it.

 

“Ano… Niichan.. Can we go back? I don’t feel like going to school…” Ryoma said with his shaky voice.

 

“Oi! Oi! Chibisuke… You promised me and oyaji to become stronger, right? It’s the time for you to show how strong you can be!” Ryoga tried to give some motivation to his little brother.

 

The scene had captured a certain rich boy’s attention who watched those two siblings from his limousine. The purple-black hair boy wasn’t really interested to what those two were talking about in front of Seishun Gakuen gate. Instead, he was more interested to that certain short boy with golden eyes and green tinted black hair.

 

‘W- who is that brat? I wonder why I keep staring at him.. I mean… He looks normal. Well, at least not weird or looks like some kind of aliens, right?’ The rich boy kept questioning himself in his mind.

 

“Bocchama, are you going to visit Seigaku’s coach, right?” the driver asked. The driver’s voice made the rich young master realized his intention.

 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks. You wait here. Kabaji, follow me to the office.” The young master said as he got off from the car along with the boy named Kabaji. They both walked until the school gate and stopped at where the two green tinted black hair stood.

 

“Sumimasen. Why are you guys standing in front here? Is there anything ore-sama can help?” The rich boy asked.

 

Ryoga scanned the boy from head to toe while Ryoma quickly hid behind his brother.

 

“Who are you, brat? Calling yourself ‘ore-sama’…” Ryoga said with his annoyed-looking face.

 

“Oh, sorry for being rude. Atobe Keigo is the name given to ore-sama. Ore-sama actually comes here for some business” Atobe introduced himself.

 

“Atobe, huh? Who is that big guy behind you?” Ryoga asked. He kept looking at Kabaji.

 

“Kabaji Munehiro, ore-sama’s buddy as well as teammate. May ore-sama knows your names?” Atobe smiled.

 

“I’m Echizen Ryoga and this chibi is my little brother, Echizen Ryoma. We just moved here from America and today is his first day going to school.” Ryoga explained about themselves. Atobe nodded, signaling that he understood. He then glanced at Ryoma right into the golden eyes. Ryoma shivered to see Atobe’s sharp glance. He grabbed Ryoga’s t-shirt and avoid looking at Atobe’s eyes.

 

‘What the hell?!! Did I do something wrong? Do I look weird? Why did he looking at me as if he was going to eat me?’ Ryoma’s thought seemed full with questions.

 

“Ahn… Is that so? Then, ore-sama would gladly show you the office. Ore-sama is going there too.” Atobe said with a smile on his face. Ryoga bowed a little.

 

“Sure. Thanks, Atobe-kun. Chibisuke, let’s go!”

 

Ryoga and Ryoma followed Atobe and Kabaji from behind. Along the way, Ryoma could not take his eyes off from Atobe. Ryoma, himself also didn’t know why but something about Atobe that made him curious.

 

Soon, they reached the office. Four of them entered the office. All eyes focused on them.

 

“Echizen Ryoga-san, which teacher you want to meet?” Atobe asked.

 

“Hurmm… Wait. Suddenly, I forgot her name. Hahaha…” Ryoga laughed. He was being careless to forget the important thing.

 

“It’s… Ryuzaki-sensei…” Suddenly, Ryoma said the name of the teacher.

 

“Ryuzaki-sensei, huh? Then, follow us. Actually, we’re going to see her too.” Atobe said as he led the way.

 

In front of a room, Atobe knocked the door, twice.

 

“Ryuzaki-sensei… It’s me, Atobe Keigo, Hyotei no buchou.” Atobe said.

 

“Oh! Atobe-kun! Come in!” said the voice from inside the room.

 

****_______________________________________________________________** **

 

Four of them entered the room. Ryuzaki-sensai stared at them, one by one. Then, she smiled.

 

“Atobe-kun… Kabaji-kun… and… You guys must be Nanjirou’s brats, right?” Ryuzaki-sensei guessed. Ryoma and Ryoga bowed.

 

“Hajimemashite, sensei. I’m Echizen Ryoga and this is my baby brother, Ryoma.” Ryoga introduced themselves. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded.

 

“Hai. Four of you, please… Have a seat…”

 

Atobe, Kabaji and Echizen siblings sat on the couch while Ryuzaki-sensei prepared the drink for them.

 

“So, Atobe-kun… Do you want to discuss about the friendly match between Hyotei and Seigaku?” Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

 

“Hai. Tezuka and Oishi both agreed with this friendly match. I only need you permission and also set the time and venue for the match,” Atobe explained.

 

“I see. Here, have some tea, boys!” Ryuzaki-sensei served them tea and cookies.

 

“Arigatou…” Four of them said.

 

“And you, Ryoma!” She called Ryoma’s first name.

 

“Y-yes…” Ryoma answered.

 

“Welcome to Seishun Gakuen. I’ll be your homeroom teacher, Maths teacher and also your tennis coach,” Ryuzaki-sensei explained, introducing herself.

 

“H-hai…”

 

“Ahn… So, you play tennis too, huh?” Atobe smirked.

 

Ryoma nodded without looking at Atobe. Somehow, Ryoma’s attitude made Atobe felt annoyed.

 

“Atobe-kun… Kabaji-kun… These two are the famous player, Samurai Nanjirou’s sons. They just moved from America and this is their first time in Japan. Nanjirou used to be Seigaku’s student a long time ago and he was my stupid student.” Ryuzaki-sensei said with a smiled on her face, feeling satisfied to call Nanjirou ‘stupid’.

 

“N-no way… You mean… THAT Samurai Nanjirou?! THAT legendary tennis player? These are his sons?! This fellow and this gaki?!! Oh my God!” Atobe was shocked to hear it. His face definitely shown how disbelieved he was.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!! Atobe-kun! Your reaction is so funny! Oh my… Atobe-kun, if you have time, come to our house next time. I bet he will gladly play tennis with you.” Ryoga said.

 

 

“You mean… Ore-sama can meet the legendary tennis player anytime?” Atobe asked excitedly.

 

“Sure. Let’s exchange numbers! I’ll send you email if he’s free,” Ryoga took out his phone and gave it to Atobe. Atobe did the same thing. Both of them exchanged their contacts.

 

  ** **_______________________________________________________________****

 

Ryoga went home after meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryoma started to enter the class while Atobe went back to Hyotei with Kabaji. Soon after they reached Hyotei, Atobe skipped hsi class and went straight to the tennis club room while Kabaji being a good student, directly entered his class.

 

**In Hyotei Tennis Club room…**

 

‘Damn… What is wrong with ore-sama?!!! Why is that brat… His face, his beautiful eyes… ALL of them seem stuck in my head!!!’ Atobe mentally screamed.

 

“Oi! Atobe!” Oshitari Yuushi came into the room. He walked towards Atobe and pulled his left ear.

 

“Arghh! It’s hurt, Oshitari!!!” Atobe pushed his friend’s hand away.

 

“What is wrong with you, Atobe? I heard from Kabaji that you’re acting weird since you met a certain boy at Seigaku. Care to explain?” Oshitari smirked.

 

‘Damn, Kabaji! Why were you telling that to this sadistic person?!’ Atobe mentally cried.

 

“Ano… Actually… Ore-sama met a boy. A new transfer student from America but he’s a Japanese. He has the same features as his brother but ore-sama thinks that he’s special. His eyes are so beautiful and unlike his brother, he has kinda like… girly figure.” Atobe explained. Oshitari looked at Atobe and smirked.

 

“Is he… an omega?” The dark blue hair guy with fake glasses asked Atobe.

 

“The thing is… Ore-sama can’t detect his identity as an alpha or omega. Maybe… He’s just a beta?” Atobe kept thinking.

 

“Atobe, you should count in the possibility that he hasn’t experience his first heat yet.” Oshitari reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah… I forgot about it.”

 

“Atobe, do you think he might be your fate?” The question from Oshitari made Atobe’s face turned as blue as Oshitari’s hair.

 

“I- I- never think about it…” Atobe was being honest.

 

“If you’re interested in that boy, why don’t you wait for a little moment? Who knows… His heat might come anytime…” That was the last thing Oshitari said before leaving the room, let Atobe drowned in his own world.

 

‘W- Wait…for the right moment, huh?’

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment... Arigatou!


End file.
